


Perhaps we were meant to be

by LoverOfKnowledge239



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Hikaru is a deity, Hikaru loves his Sai, M/M, Multi, Power Couple, Sai loves Hikaru, Sai will be one too, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfKnowledge239/pseuds/LoverOfKnowledge239
Summary: Hikaru is mortal, that we all know. But what if that wasn’t the truth? What if Hikaru was actually Ryūjin in human form, the divine lover of Sai, and the deity responsible for cursing the ones who had pushed Sai into suicide? What if he loved Sai for all those years that Sai remained dead and decided that the wait was over and took mortal form to bring his lover back all the while messing with the GO world? Well….Take a seat and find out.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hikaru no go IS NOT and will never be mine. This honor belongs with the author herself, Yumi Hotta.

A sharp scream tore itself from His throat as He ran towards the floating body of His beloved. He cared not for the robes that clung to Him, wet from the water of the river, as He knelt harshly, a loud splash sounding and water everywhere. Disbelief and grief twisted His lovely features as He cradled the head of His lost love, His love’s long hair floating around them. Tears poured down His cheeks as He shakily caressed the cold skin, his love still as lovely as he had ever seen him, even in death.

“Sai? Sai?! Say, please wake up!” He pleaded repeatedly. Alas, those pleads fell unto deaf ears. His tears landed on pale cheeks that had once been flushed with joy as their owner stared at Him in utter adoration. Dressed in pale purple robes, now soaked from the river of which their wearer drowned in, He could not feel anything other than soul crushing grief.

He Himself, dressed in rich royal blue silk, His dragon horns curving on top of his head, cursed Himself for being so powerless. What use was His power and position as Ryūjin, the dragon deity of water, if He could not save the one He so wholly and dearly loved? What use was there if He could not wield His power for the sake of the one He loved? He cursed His immortality also, for what was the point go existing when His love was not there with Him? He could not even join His love in Yomi and that tore Him apart. These things, He cursed. Most of all, He cursed the humans who had pushed His love to this point. Standing, the body of His cold, DEAD, love in His arms, He and His lost love vanished before reappearing in a splash of water in the spot where His love, in life, had loved to play Igo most: under the wisteria where they had first met, the oldest in the kingdom that sat in front of His shrine. Laying His precious burden down, He proceeded to dig a grave, his love’s grave, by hand, relying not on His powers or any tools. He cared not for the dirt that got on Him to the stains on His clothing.

As this was done, many other dragon deities appeared, gazing at their brother in pity and sorrow, most of all the dragon god of storms, Arashi. Arashi and the grieving dragon deity were born from the same parents, twins that looked nothing alike, with Arashi himself being only a few minutes older. The storm dragon was there to witness his brother falling in love with the mortal and he was there now to help his brother bury his lost love.

Kneeling, the storm dragon wordlessly began to assist his brother in the endeavor. When the grave was fully dug, He picked up the corpse of his love and laid it in the grave. Reaching into His sleeve, He pulled out a fan, a royal blue just like His own robes, His symbol carved into the wood handle, and placed it in the grave before He and His brother began covering the grave. By this time, His eyes were dry of any tears he COULD cry, having cried them all, and filled with dark wrath, the desire for vengeance in His gaze.

Staring at the fresh grave, He knelt down and placed a white camellia on top of the dirt before standing.

“I swearth to you, beloved, that I WILL make them pay. I will make them ALL pay, they who hath murdered my love. I promise this to thee who holds my heart, even in death, that I shalt never rest until they know mine wrath. On this day, the wrath of Ryūjin will fall unto the capital, the emperor, and all those who hath treated thee unjustly. That is my vow and my penance to thee. Fare thee well, my love. We shalt meet again, far in the future, when it tis time for me to give thee back what they hath stolen. Never shalt I love another. Mine heart and soul, yours in life, will stay yours tilst we enter Yomi together.” He vowed lowly, His brother saying nothing, being the witness to the vow. Roars resounded in the background, lightning alighting the silhouette of three dragons in their full majesty, the roars the acknowledgment of the vow from their siblings. The other three had come to join their brother in his misery and thirst for vengeance, and will join Him in enacting that very revenge.

“For now, goodbye, love of mine soul. We are bound by fate and we shalt meet again. Forget not that I shalt await thee, for the day that I may holdth thee in mine arms once more. Only then, shalt mine wrath on the blood of those who hath maligned thee end.” He gave his good bye before His form vanished in a vortex of water, a bus dragon flying out of that vortex. Behind Him, the gray form of His brother, Arashi, joined them. Once He was sure that all of His siblings were with Him, He flew off towards the capital, towards His revenge, His siblings following behind.

And avenge they did. On that supposed bright day, thunder and lightning and fire rained from the heavens, while the land shook and waters flooded the once prosperous city, the roars of the dragon deities echoing in the sky, the cries for vengeance heard throughout the lands by demons and gods alike. The land was dyed in red that day, the dragons burning and killing the mortals that they saw guilty in their eyes, their grief heard and seen. Humans fled from the deities, fearing for their lives and their families. Those left alive at the end of this divine punishment felt utter regret and horror as they saw the consequence of their actions in action, praying for mercy from the beings who would never grant them such.

When this massacre ended, destruction laid her hand on the capital. The last words of the gods rung loud and clear throughout the land, alighting terror in the hearts of

“Hear me, mortals! Thee hath brought this upon thine own selves! This is thine punishment for the murder of mine beloved. For those guilty, feel the sorrow and see the consequences of thine actions against the innocent, motivated by thine greed and selfishness! Thee who I hath left alive, I curse thee. All thee who have had a hand in the murder of mine love, This curse shalt run in thine blood and thine crime shalt be knownst to all: From this moment forth, thee shalt never be granted true happiness. Those innocent killed today and those innocent left alive shall hunt thee down, screaming for justice and vengeance. All thee shalt know will be pain and terror from the hunt of the dead, and never shalt thee have a way out until the day that mine beloved is within mine arms once more!”

And it was that that the five dragon deities flew away, not looking back as the stench of devastation and the cries of the dead screamed for the souls of those guilty and the souls of the innocent living mourned and shouted for justice.

That very day was renowned in history as the “Day of Divine Vengeance”. From then on, all the survivors, the guilty and the cursed, prayed feverishly at the shrines, but their prayers went unheard. The innocent left alive grew hateful toward the guilty and many seeked sanctuary and redemption within the shrines of the dragon gods, dedicating their lives and the those of their descendants to working towards their redemption in the eyes of the divine.


	2. Returns and Reunifications

From childhood, Shindō Hikaru was an amazing child. In appearance, the child was beautiful in a way that it was utterly…divine. There was always this air about him that screamed serenity and maturity, an air that calmed all this fortunate enough to be around him, just like the calm waters of a lake. It was because of this that he often had people following him or obeying him without a word of complaint. And often, Hikaru himself was pushed into being the mediator of any and all disputes that occurred within his vicinity. The gentle manner in which he behaved and the dignified air that he seemed to wear just as comfortably as a second skin didn’t help that issue of his one bit.

Considered to be a genius at a young age, Haruki favored music to show his incredible brain at work, playing songs at a skill level that no average child was capable of doing. When he hit the age of nine, it got to the point that his parent signed him up for music classes with the the nearest renowned music school near them, to which the teachers and professors, who were skeptical at first of his rumored intelligence, became delighted when they saw for themselves just how smart he was and immediately, and eagerly, pushed knowledge onto him, which he absorbed up just like a dry sponge to water. They were so delighted that they, and the school, charged him barely anything of what they could’ve for his lessons. Eventually, it got to the point that he was so good that the school had nothing more to teach him and offered him his degree, free of charge, and asking him if he’d like to perform at the school every so often, to which he accepted gratefully.

At a young age, Haruki retained his mannerisms and personality from the past and took every chance to better himself. His older mentality helped with that greatly and he delighted to put his knowledge from his past into use, which promoted the idea that he was an utter genius. Of course, that wasn’t to say that he WASN’T a genius, but he just was not a traditional one; rather, he was a musical genius.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bright green eyes, slitted and glazed, snapped open as their owner shot up in his bed, chest heaving as Hikaru took great gulps of air, trying to calm down. Placing a hand on his forehead, he calmed slowly. Once fully clam, he laid down again, shaken from the rush of dreams, _memories,_ that he just had. Closing his eyes, he let himself fall back into sleep. Unbeknownst to him, his body glowed as the powers and memories that he had once possessed as a deity and in the past returned to him.

The next morning found him feeling better than he had in years. He finally understood himself and just who he was. He understood why he was the way he was and just how different he was from everyone else. A serene smile on his lips, he dressed in a pale blue yukata decorated with gentle swirls of color near the edges with a silver white obi around his thin waist. A dark blue fan was placed in a pocket in his sleeve. His trident hung around his neck in it’s pendant form on a black cord made of metal. He looked in the mirror and observed his appearance. Long black hair, his bangs a dark blue in commemoration of the color of his scales, tailbone length, and slim feet, a ring of subtle scales around his ankels, clad in socks, his features slim and lithe, he saw that he looked fine, according to his standards as dragon. To be fair though, dragons were vain creatures that loved looking their best and the fact that Hikaru had to settle for this was kind of low for a dragon’s standard of appearance. Well, not that Hikaru cared. To other dragons, Hikaru already made up for it by “choosing a beautiful mate”, to which they referred to Sai. Of course, afterwards, they asked if Idly, Hikaru wondered what Sai would say if he saw him as he was now? Hmm…the Igo master would most likely cuddle him to death.

Mentally, Hikaru shrugged. There was really no use in denying the Igo master. Even in the past, Hikaru was considered to be the “wife” of the two, thanks to his feminine features, but a dominant one, considering Sai’s childish and often pacifistic behavior and manner. Not that he cared because he alone knew just how dominant Sai could be, if the dark love bite he had once had in the past said anything. As the dragon deity of water, Hikaru was naturally meant to be passive and submissive, and it was to his great joy that his dragon had considered Sai a dominant dragon, with what how he was when he played Go, and allowed him to submit to the human.

He shook himself out of his musings and focused on the present, but it was too late. He felt an ache in his soul and massaged his chest, knowing just what the ache was: his desire for Sai. Deciding to worry about that later, he pushed his mindset forward to focus on what was around him. Finishing up his appearance, he headed downstairs and entered the kitchen where his mother was.

“Good morning, Hikaru!” Came the call of his mother, beaming at him. He observed her from the corner of his eye and mentally cursed his absent father, noticing the red that ringed her eyes.

“Good morning Mother.” He greeted back serenely as he took a seat at the table. His breakfast was placed before him and a lunch was put next to it along with a peck on the top of his head.

“So, what are you planning to do today, Hikaru?” His mother hummed as she cooked.

Chewing his food before answering (like how a noble should), he answered her question.

“I’m planning to head over to Grandfather’s place.”

His mother paused in her cooking and looked at him in slight worry.

“Hikaru, are you sure?” She asked out of concern for her only child.

“I am.” He replied smoothly, confidence in his answer.

“But what could you possibly be doing over there?” She asked, her worry abated for now by the utter confidence in her son’s voice.

It was that one question that made him pause and hum in thought, carefully going over what he could possibly say. It wasn’t like he could just go out and say, ‘Well, I’m meeting up with my dead lover who I am hoping to resurrect.’ No, that would be too weird to say, especially to a mortal. So he chose the least criminalizing thing.

“I’m learning to play Go. Grandpa can teach me and I’m interested in that board that he has. I’m hoping that he’ll give it to me.” He answered calmly. His mother, knowing her son’s interest in things such as antique boards and games like Go, saw nothing wrong and easily agreed. Smiling, Hikaru quickly finished his meal before grabbing his bento and rushed out, but not without bidding his mother goodbye. A few minutes later, he found himself at his grandfather’s home. Entering, he was welcomed by said man and walked in, taking a seat in front of his grandfather.

Shindo Heihachi was a stern man but an adoring grandfather nonetheless, not to mention a proud one. Gazing at his grandchild, a true musical genius, he felt pride overwhelm him. Even though Heihachi didn’t have a granddaughter, he saw his grandson as more of granddaughter thanks to the gentle behavior that Hikaru possessed.

“So, Hikaru, tell me why you’re here today.” Heihachi started as he stared at the serene boy.

“Grandfather, do you remember that you promised me a present if I managed to finish the music school?” Hikaru prompted as he leaned forward slightly, his eagerness on his features. At his grandfather’s nod, he continued on, saying, “Well, I’ve decided that I want something from the storehouse.”

His grandfather hummed before nodding.

“If you find something you like, just show me so that I know that it’s with you and not just missing.” His grandfather assented, to which brought utter delight onto his features. Accepting the terms easily, he stood and rushed off to the warehouse after thanking his grandfather profusely. Once inside, he closed the doors and placed a talisman on it to prevent any interruptions from the outside world. Making sure that he was alone, he nodded and began his search, seeking his beloved’s presence. He hit jackpot in a random pile and began sifting through it.

Reaching the item that had the presence of his love, he pulled it out, gazing at it with mounting horror. Slowly kneeling on the floor, he placed the stained govan down, caressing it gently as tears fell onto the board. A gentle glow enveloped it and the presence of his love shone, causing his tears to fall once more at a steady rate. He looked up and felt utter joy overtake him as he gazed at the spirit of his departed love. Before Sai could speak his part and take off the cloth that covered him, Hikaru had acted already.

“Sai!” He choked out in utter joy. The familiar sound of his voice and the love that was contain in his name caused the spirit to freeze and curiously pull the cloth up. Upon seeing just who the speaker was, Sai threw off the cloth and pounced on Hikaru. Thanks to Hikaru being divinity, he was able to interact with the spirit as easily as he could with a mortal.

“Hikaru!” Came the cry as the spirit hugged Hikaru for all that he was worth. And with the passion of 5,000 years, Hikaru hugged back, nuzzling into the strong chest of his love.


	3. In a different time

Was it wrong for him to be so happy that he could die? Hikaru truly wondered that as he enjoyed the presence of his love.

“Hikaru, oh my Hikaru, I’m so sorry for leaving you alone.” Sai cried as he hugged the smaller figure closely. Hikaru only hummed and felt more tears leak out. The newly reunited couple stayed that way for a while more before they separated, Sai floating atop of the goban, Hikaru sitting in front of the board, his eyes now dried. Sai smiled gently at him, sorrow at having caused the suffering of the one loved for all these long years.

“Oh, Hikaru, I left you alone for 5,000 years. I was a fool to care about what the emperor or what those people thought of me when I had you. Oh, saiai, I don’t know how you could ever forgive me, but whatever it is, I’ll do it if it means being able to love you and have your love.” Sai said softly but resolutely, his determination an alighted fire in his eyes. Hikaru laughed softly at that as he pulled the spirit over and by his side, with the help of his divine strength of course. Turning to face Sai and taking one of the stunned spirit’s hands, he held it on his cheek, nuzzling into it.

“You’ve never lost my love, Sai. True, you left me alone for five millennia but I never got mad at you or hated you for it.” Hikaru breathed, his eyes staring at Sai, gentle and loving. Sai felt his chest tighten and breathed out shakily, tears dripping from his pale face. The two stayed together, enjoying their isolated peace and taking the chance to observe the other.

Whereas Sai stayed the same, that was not the case for Hikaru. Sai practically lost his breath as he observed the new appearance of his “wife”. Moonlight skin, pale and soft, with aristocratic features...long black hair like a waterfall of night...gentle and loving eyes, a piercing amber gold...oh, Hikaru was as beautiful, if not more so, than he was when Sai fell for him. Sai felt himself stir with the love that he had thought he had no right to anymore and yearned to be allowed to stay by the deity’s side, even if he had a body no more.

The couple stayed quiet before speaking, telling each other their yearnings for the other and the hope that the other would stay. Sai was rendered speechless when he heard something amazing.

“I’m sorry, say that again?” Sai coughed out in shock. Hikaru just watched him in amusement and repeated what he said once more.

“I’m making you a new body. Soon, you’ll be able to be resurrected, but only after a certain amount of time fulfilling your wish to play Igo. Be happy about this. It took me a decade to convince lady Tsukiyomi to make this deal. For now, you’ll have to settle for me using my power to give you a solid form.” Hikaru repeated slowly, a smirk on his face. He was unprepared when Sai tackled him and began to attack him with phantom kisses all over his face. Hikaru laughed joyfully and pushed the spirit up, not that the spirit was heavy at all.

“Alright, alright, calm down, Sai.” He laughed. He pecked the spirit, as solid as could be because of

Hikaru’s divine status, even though he was stuck in a mortal shell. Sai only nodded, making no effort hiding his joyful expression on his face. Hikaru took a moment to concentrate, reaching down deep into his soul, and pulled out a small amount of his power and wove it together before feeding it to Sai, whose figure slowly solidified.

“Well, we’ve been in here for a while. I suppose it’s time for us to re-enter this world.” Hikaru sighed as he picked up the goban and stood up. He approached the doors and tore the talisman off, which burned itself to ashes. Leaving the warehouse, Sai behind him, amazed at his now solid form, he headed into the room where his grandfather was still sitting at.

Heihachi looked up from the show that he was watching to see his grandson placing a stained goban down on the table, taking a seat, and a beautiful young man with one black hair and old clothing doing the same…ah, Heihachi finally understood: the young man was the spirit of Hikaru’s lost love. Unsurprisingly, Heihachi was aware of the truth about his grandson whilst Hikaru’s own parents weren’t for one main reason: Heihachi was a retired onmyouji and a priest of the shrine of Ryūjin.

“So, is he the one?” Heihachi asked, gesturing the noble who smiled before he covered the lower part of his face with his fan.

“He is. Sai, meet my grandfather, Shindō Heihachi. Grandfather, this is my lost love and husband, Fujiwara no Sai.” Hikaru introduced the two.

“Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet the only person who knows the truth about me and is still willing to help.” Sai greeted the man formally, bowing respectfully. He was always like this, Hikaru mused, always so formal and polite yet like a child.

“And you, master of Igo and holder of my grandchild’s devoted love. It is good to meet the one who Hikaru speaks of with such love and adoration in his voice, though I never expected that he would chose such a good looking spouse.” His grandfather joked at the end, winking at his blushing grandson. Sai himself was quite flushed as well in embarrassment, hiding behind his sleeves.

“Grandfather!” Hikaru hissed, his cheeks flushed red, his usual serene composure broken. Heihachi only laughed in delight as he observed his grandson and grandson-in-law.

“Now, knowing you like I do, I suppose that you have everything planned out as to integrate Sai back into society?” The head of the Shindō clan asked as he focused on his grandson who took a few minutes to visibly calm and Sai, who himself was focused on the matter at hand and looking a bit worried as he too turned his attention to his “wife”.

“I do. I contacted Hanayuki no Hanae, the dragon god of earth, and his husband Kyoya, who is also the head of the Kyofuki clan and an accomplished politician in the government, as well as the head priest Satoshi, an accomplished lawyer full time as well as Kyoya’s brother, about a month ago and they’ve confirmed that every legal matter and paper for Sai is done and archived. That means that no one will be able to find any discrepancies, especially if it’s done by those three.” Hikaru stated, his kind eyes hard before he relaxed and held Sai’s hand.

“Oh? And what the shrine of Hanae want in return?” Sai asked curiously and with a small amount of worry. He lost that worry when he felt Hikaru squeeze his hand comfortingly.

“Nothing much. They mostly wanted home cooked meals for a week.” Hikaru admitted with a small laugh. Sai smiled and laughed, Heihachi doing the same. Both of them gave each other a knowing smile. The two of them knew first hand just how good Hikaru was at cooking and understood the requested payment that was asked for. After all, Hikaru’s cooking was to die for.

“Ah, grandfather? I just wanted to let you know that after Sai get changed, we’ going out to a go salon to commemorate his re-entry into this world once more. That being said, I would like it if you could inform mom that I will be staying over for the weekend.” Hikaru said to his grandfather, who only nodded his assent to the statement and affirmation to Hikaru’s request. Sai, on the other hand, looked like a child on Christmas Day.

“Really?!?! Do you mean it, Hikaru?” Sai asked in hope, his eagerness in his eyes.

“I do, Sai.” Hikaru confirmed. Sai beamed at him and wrapped the smaller in a hug, placing kisses all over Hikaru’s face. Hikaru himself only laughed and got out of it; he quickly stood and gestured for Sai to do the same.

“Come on. Let’s get you changed so that we can head out.” As he said those words, Hikaru walked out, Sai following him hurriedly, with a pout on his face.

“Hikaru~!” Came the whine as the taller followed his “wife”, followed by Hikaru’s tinkling laughter. Heihachi only laughed at them, shaking his head in humor as he listened.

“Looks like things are going to be interesting.” The Shindō head thought out loud.


End file.
